Ocean's Twelve
Name: Ocean's Twelve Directed by: Steven Soderbergh Written by: George Nolfi Based on the Characters by: George Clayton Johnson Jack Golden Russell Produced by: Jerry Weintraub Executive Producers: Bruce Berman Susan Ekins John Hardy Co-Producers: Frederic W. Borst Gregory Jacobs Netherlands Line Producer: Erwin Godschalk Rome Line Producer: Robert Malerba Director of Photography: Peter Andrews Production Designer: Philip Messina Film Editor: Stephen Mirrione Music by: David Holmes Casting by: Debra Zane Art Director: Tony Fanning Set Decorator: Kristen Toscano Messina Costume Designer: Milena Canonero Airdate: December 10, 2004 Length: 2 hours, 6 minutes, 20 seconds Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Village Roadshow Pictures Jerry Weintraub Productions Section Eight Productions Regency Enterprises Box Office: $362.7 million Budget: $110 million Pixar Movie Number: 1151 Ocean's Twelve is a 2004 American comedy heist film, the first sequel to 2001's Ocean's Eleven. Like its predecessor, which was a remake of the 1960 heist film Ocean's 11, the film was directed by Steven Soderbergh and used an ensemble cast. The film stars George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Andy García, Julia Roberts, Don Cheadle, and Bernie Mac. It was released in the United States on December 10, 2004. The film received mixed reviews from critics but was a financial success, grossing $363 million and becoming the tenth highest-grossing film of 2004. A third film, Ocean's Thirteen, was released on June 8, 2007, in the United States—thus forming The Ocean's Trilogy. Plot Terry Benedict (Andy García) locates all eleven members of Danny Ocean's (George Clooney) gang, demanding they return the $150 million they stole from his casinos plus $38 million interest. Short by half, the group schemes to stage another heist in Europe to avoid problems with United States authorities. They are tipped off by an informant named Matsui (Robbie Coltrane) about the location of the first stock certificate ever. After a complex series of schemes they find the document has already been stolen by "The Night Fox", another master thief. Europol Detective Isabel Lahiri (Catherine Zeta-Jones) is called in to investigate the theft and realizes that she gave Rusty (Brad Pitt) the idea of how to solve a complication of the heist with a description of a similar burglary earlier during their relationship. Surprising the group at their accommodation, she warns them they cannot beat the Night Fox or his mentor, the mysterious master-thief "LeMarc", both of whom excel in practicing the "long-con". She has been hunting both for years. Danny and his gang discover the Night Fox is Baron François Toulour (Vincent Cassel), a wealthy baron who has a mansion on Lake Como. Toulour invites Danny to his mansion and reveals that he had hired Matsui to inform the gang about the certificate in order to arrange the meeting with Danny. Toulour is upset that LeMarc did not describe him as the best thief in the world, and challenges Danny to steal the Fabergé Imperial Coronation Egg. If Danny and his gang win, Toulour will pay off the debt to Benedict. Danny and his gang begin to plan an elaborate heist to swap the egg for a holographic recreation, but the engineer hired by the group accidentally tips off Lahiri to their presence, and she captures most of the gang on their first attempt. Linus (Matt Damon) comes up with a second plan involving Danny's wife Tess (Julia Roberts) posing as a pregnant Julia Roberts in order to get close to the Egg and swap it. They are foiled by Lahiri and a coincidentally present Bruce Willis, and the rest of the group are captured. Lahiri is told that they are to be extradited to the United States. Linus is chosen first to be interrogated by the FBI agent (Cherry Jones) assigned to collect them. It turns out that she is his mother, who organises the release of the whole gang. She points out to Lahiri that Lahiri will face only retribution for forging a signature on a Europol form to obtain the necessary arrest warrants for Ocean's gang. Some time later, Danny and Tess return to Toulour's estate where he reveals his glee at their failure. Toulour claims to have stolen the egg at night using his agility and Capoeira skills to evade the heavy security. Toulour's celebration is short-lived when Danny reveals that his group stole the egg while it was in transit to the museum and Toulour realizes they were tipped off by LeMarc. A flashback reveals that Danny and Rusty had met LeMarc earlier when he revealed his confidence trick intended to humiliate Toulour, and at the same time, to restore to himself the Fabergé egg that he had stolen years ago and had returned following his wife's wishes. Toulour is forced to admit Danny won the bet and gives him the money for the debt. They pay back Benedict and promise not to perform any more heists in his casinos—even as Toulour himself is in the background spying on Benedict. Rusty takes Lahiri to a safe house that he claims has been lent to him by LeMarc. She is reunited with her father, who is revealed to be the man she has been pursuing for years: LeMarc (Albert Finney). The final scenes of the film, in which the primary characters enjoy a private poker session, imply that she and Rusty have re-kindled their relationship. Voice Cast Ocean's Twelve #George Clooney as Danny Ocean #Bernie Mac as Frank Catton #Brad Pitt as Rusty Ryan #Matt Damon as Linus Caldwell #Elliott Gould as Reuben Tishkoff #Casey Affleck as Virgil Malloy #Scott Caan as Turk Malloy #Eddie Jemison as Livingston Dell #Don Cheadle as Basher Tarr #Shaobo Qin as "The Amazing" Yen #Carl Reiner as Saul Bloom #Julia Roberts as Tess Ocean and Herself Others *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Europol Detective Isabel Lahiri *Vincent Cassel as Baron François Toulour/The Night Fox *Andy García as Terry Benedict *Eddie Izzard as Roman Nagel *Jeroen Krabbé as Van der Woude *Cherry Jones as Molly Star/Mrs. Caldwell *Robbie Coltrane as Matsui *Candice Azzara as Saul Bloom's girlfriend *Mini Anden as Supermodel *Jared Harris as Basher's Engineer *Adriano Giannini as Museum Director Uncredited Others *Albert Finney as Gaspar LeMarque *Bruce Willis as Himself *Topher Grace as Himself *Jerry Weintraub as Denny Shields (extra cameo appearance) Media Release *''Ocean's Twelve'' is released on DVD and VHS April 12, 2005. Language Dubs * Ocean's Twelve (Language Dubs) Credits * Ocean's Twelve (Credits) Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) International Info *Australia, Malaysia & Thailand: December 9, 2004 / May 3, 2005 (Australian DVD) / June 7, 2005 (Malay and Thai DVDs) *India, South Korea & USA: December 10, 2004 / May 31, 2005 (Hindi DVD) / April 26, 2005 (Korean DVD) / April 12, 2005 (DVD) *Egypt, France, Israel, Kuwait & Switzerland: December 15, 2004 / June 14, 2005 (Arabic DVD) / June 7, 2005 (French DVD) / June 21, 2005 (Hebrew and French-speaking religion DVDs) *Chile, Czech Republic, Germany, Hong Kong, Netherlands, Singapore, Slovakia & Switzerland: December 16, 2004 / April 26, 2005 (Chilean and Czech DVDs) / May 4, 2005 (Czech DVD) / May 25, 2005 (German DVD) / June 1, 2005 (Cantonese DVD) / June 7, 2005 (Dutch DVD) / April 25, 2005 (Slovak and German-speaking religion DVDs) *Austria, Bulgaria, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Italy, Lithuania, Norway, Romania, Switzerland & Sweden: December 17, 2004 / May 31, 2005 (Austrian and Danish DVDs) / June 22, 2005 (Bulgarian, Estonian and Italian DVDs) / April 26, 2005 (Estonian, Finnish and Icelandic DVDs) / June 14, 2005 (Lithuanian and Norwegian DVDs) / May 24, 2005 (Romanian and Swedish DVDs) / June 29, 2005 (Italian-speaking religion DVD) *Bahrain & Indonesia: December 22, 2004 / April 25, 2005 (Indonesian DVD) *Hungary: December 23, 2004 / May 25, 2005 (Hungarian DVD) *Brazil & Greece: December 24, 2004 / May 11, 2005 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) / May 17, 2005 (Greek DVD) *Mexico, Panama, Peru & Uruguay: December 25, 2004 / April 11, 2005 (Spanish-Mexican DVD) *New Zealand: December 26, 2004 / May 17, 2005 (New Zealand DVD) *Taiwan & South Africa: December 31, 2004 / June 8, 2005 (Taiwanese Mandarin DVD) *Argentina, Philippines & Portugal: January 6, 2005 / April 12, 2005 (Argentinian DVD) / May 11, 2005 (Portuguese DVD) *Russia: January 13, 2005 / June 14, 2005 (Russian DVD) *Poland: January 14, 2005 / June 29, 2005 (Polish DVD) *Japan: January 22, 2005 / July 5, 2005 (Japanese DVD) *Ireland, Turkey & UK: February 4, 2005 / July 12, 2005 (Turkish DVD) / June 29, 2005 (Turkish DVD) *Georgia: February 11, 2005 / August 2, 2005 (Georgian DVD) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Rusty and Isabel #Mr. and Mrs. Diaz #Terry Visits the Gang #"You Have Two Weeks" #"How Much Does Everybody Owe?" #"Amsterdam It Is." #Linus Meets Matsui #Planning the Heist #Raising the House #Isabel at the Crime Scene #Love at First Sight #Second Place #Isabel Questions Rusty #Bagman's Travels #The Night Fox #Danny and Tolour Make a Bet #Nagel Leaves a Message #Rome #Scouting the Museum #Rusty Surprises Isabel #"Andre Ciment and Isabel" #Wake-Up Call #Day Off #Linus Takes Charge #Tess to the Rescue #Surprise Visit #At the Museum #Section Chief Molly Star #Caravan #Isabel's Big Decision #Guests on the Veranda #Laser Dance #A Very Elaborate Show #"Whose House Is This?" #Monday Night #End Titles *Special Features **Theatrical Trailer *Languages **Spoken Languages: English 5.1, English 2.0, Français 5.1 (Canadian French dubbing / Dubbed in Quebec) and Español 5.1 (Latin American dubbing) **Subtitles: English, Français and Español Other Languages *Ocean's Twelve (Other Languages) Previews Coming Soon to Theaters * XXX: State of the Union Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters Friday) * Fantastic Four Trailer (In Theaters July 8) Now Available on Video and DVD *Fat Albert Trailer (Now Available on Video and DVD) *Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story Trailer (Buy it Now on DVD and Video) *Napoleon Dynamite Theatrical Trailer (Now Available on Video and DVD) Quotes *Ocean's Twelve (Quotes) Category:2004 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Films on NPV Entertainment